Music And Bonds
by btamamura
Summary: Eisen worries that his bond with Yasuaki isn't as strong as the one shared between the other Hachiyo. Can Yasuaki prove him wrong? Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, nor its characters or any songs mentioned, they are the property of Koei and Mizuno Tooko. If I did, Yasuaki x Eisen would be canon. _

_**I was listening to **_**Ao no Shikyuu**_**, the Genbu duet, and this fic came to mind. You'll notice it does switch between modern and Heian times, that's intentional. I had the funny little thought of the Hachiyo and other characters recording their songs in modern-day music studios, so yeah... Anyway, as with most of my Haruka fics, this is Yasuaki x Eisen, which means it's shounen-ai (boy x boy). If you don't like that, please leave. If you do, then I hope you enjoy!**_

"Alright, that's a wrap! Great job, you two!"

Eisen removed his headphones and bowed to the sound director. "Thank you for having us."

Yasuaki removed his headphones, nodded to the sound director, and left the recording booth.

Eisen hurried after his partner.

They were eating lunch at a nearby cafe, both were quite hungry as they had been recording their song all morning. "Yasuaki-dono, may I please ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Um, well, it's about the music we have all performed. When we were told to sing our own songs, you had sung _Kageri no Fuuin_, and even joined all of us in _Harukanaru Toki wo Koete_. But, this time, you're not singing. How come?"

"I won't sing if it is un-necessary. My parts in _Ao no Shikyuu_ could not have been expressed well enough if I was to sing them. If anything, it makes the song better."

"I can understand what you are saying, as I understand even our sound director felt the same thing. But, performing with only one of us singing made me feel a bit lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Tomomasa-dono and Takamichi-dono had sung together, as had Inori-dono and Shimon-dono. Tenma-dono even managed to convince Yorihisa to sing with him."

"That is true."

"What you wanted to express in _Ao no Shikyuu_ was very serious, and I do understand singing it would've spoiled it, but I still find myself feeling lonesome. It feels like...the bond we have is not as strong as the others are sharing."

"I do not understand."

Eisen shook his head. "Never mind, the recording is over for now, we should just celebrate that instead of worrying about it."

Yasuaki couldn't celebrate, he couldn't get Eisen's concern out of his mind.

A year had passed, and it had become somewhat clearer that their bond had strengthened to almost the same strength as the others. Eisen hadn't realised it, but their bond was actually stronger.

Yasuaki had realised it though, and the thought of Eisen's concern with their songs had returned. He still felt reluctant to sing whenever he deemed it un-necessary, but this time, it was necessary. He knew each tune Eisen played on his flute, he just had to put words to them.

Eisen sat by the lake and played a song on his flute. The last thing he expected to hear was a familiar voice singing along. He changed the song, and heard different lyrics that fit it. He looked around, hoping to find the owner of the voice.

Yasuaki approached along the pathway, still singing flawlessly. He was soon standing beside Eisen, and as the melody on the flute ended, he completed his song.

"Y-Yasuaki-dono, that was...but why did...?"

The onmyouji sat beside him. "I never sing when it is un-necessary. But, this time it is. A year ago, you told me of your concern that our bond was not strong because I did not sing with you. Our bond is stronger now, I have noticed it, but it appeared you had not, so I wanted to make it clear to you."

"When I changed the song, you also changed yours without hesitation. How did you do it?"

"Because I have heard your songs and hold them in my memories. I then decided to put words to them to sing as you play. Should I not have done that?"

"No, it's not that, it just amazed me. My songs mean that much to you for you to remember them?"

"Not just the songs."

Eisen wondered what Yasuaki meant by that.

"You're always in my thoughts these days, Eisen. Everything about you."

"Yasuaki-dono..."

"I don't know when it started, but you have always been in my thoughts. I find myself wanting to be beside you everyday, to talk with you, even sing with you. Is this because of our Hachiyo bond?"

Eisen blushed and turned to look out over the water's surface. "I think it is more than that."

"What is it? Can you tell me?"

"I can. I can't believe I had not realised something like this sooner. I too have always wanted to be by your side...I wanted to hold you and never let go...I still do."

"Why? What are we feeling?"

"Yasuaki-dono...it's love. I love you. That's why I want to be with you."

"That is the reason! I have been trying to find it, but never could."

Eisen knew Yasuaki still had a long way to go when it came to understanding emotions. But, hearing Yasuaki describe what he was feeling, despite not knowing what it was, helped the monk know his feelings had been reciprocated, without any prompting. "I love you, Yasuaki-dono."

"I love you, Eisen." Yasuaki pulled the smaller male onto his lap.

Eisen leaned back against his partner's chest. He felt warm and secure. He put his flute to his lips and started to play, his eyes closing in content as he heard Yasuaki singing along.

The song ended. Eisen turned in Yasuaki's lap so he was looking into the eyes of his partner. He stretched up and brought his lips to the onmyouji's.

Yasuaki returned the chaste kiss without hesitation.

Eisen ended the kiss after a minute and snuggled against Yasuaki's chest, his head over Yasuaki's heart. He sighed peacefully and closed his eyes as he felt warm, strong arms hold him close.

"Eisen?"

"Yes, Yasuaki?" He hadn't realised he'd forgotten the honorific.

"If we should ever do a song like _Ao no Shikyuu_ again, would you still feel lonely if it was just you singing?"

"No, because I know our bond is at its strongest. What about when you sing to my music?"

"I don't feel lonely because you're the one playing such beautiful music."

"Yasuaki..."

"Eisen..." The onmyouji stroked Eisen's hair lovingly, causing the monk to sigh blissfully.


End file.
